Love and Laughter
by Ms.AnimeManga4ever
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Amu can't seem to get Ikuto off her mind. Is Ikuto, perhaps, going through the same thing? What's up with the note in her locker? Read for EXTREME amuto fluff!


So, here's my amuto v-day one-shot. I hope you guys enjoy! And to anyone that's reading this that is reading my other stories i'm really sorry! I've got motivational issues, so it's hard to get myself to write. Even if I enjoy the story and want my readers to be able to continue reading. I promise i'm not dropping any of my stories. My updates will just be really drawn out. I know it stinks to have to wait a long time for a chapter but please bare with me.

Anyway, have some amuto fluff! :3

Amuto one-shot

"Miki! I am so not wearing that!"

"Oh come on Amu-chan, it'll make you look hot."

"No!"

"Dress in spirit of Valentine's day."

"I'll break the dress code anyway. We can only wear our uniforms to school."

"Then at least let your hair down and take off your leg warmers. And just wear your pink V-neck tank top under your blazer and keep it open."

"No, it's my uniform, so I make the decision."

A 16 year old Amu was currently flailing around her room in a flustered manner. She was supposed to be getting ready for school. The obvious already pointed out, it was Valentine's Day. Her charas were currently trying to get her to dress cutely to impress her crush. Amu never tried though. Ikuto Tsukiyomi was way out of her league. He was the most popular boy in their grade. She didn't even understand why he actually talked to her. He went over to her whenever he could to mess with her. He teased her constantly, and little did the boy know that every remark, every smirk, just turned her on. That was the most frustrating part. He was a playboy, he was a perv, and he only thought of her as his amusement, yet she was still head over heels in love with him. It sucked.

"Drew, draw, drawn!" At the sound of Miki's dreaded words, Amu ran across the room to her mirror. There she was, looking exactly as Miki said she should. Her leg warmers were gone, showing off her slender legs. Her pink hair flowed around her shoulders and stopped at her lower back, free of any clips or hair ties. To her discomfort, she was wearing a pink button down shirt-it had a collar-that didn't have the top two buttons. It was enough to show the tiniest fraction of her B-cup cleavage. Her face reddened in embarrassment and anger. But just as she was about to yell at a smirking Miki and giggling Ran, Su, and Dia-and change into something she felt more comfortable wearing-her mom's voice drifted up the stairs and into her room.

"Amu-chan, if you don't leave now you're going to be late for school."

"Crap, I'm going to be late!" In her panic, she completely forgot about her wardrobe dilemma and quickly gathered her things before dashing down the stairs.

Midori handed her daughter a cinnamon bun as she dashed by. Just as she started to put her shoes on, she heard her mom's voice again.

"Don't forget your math homework Amu-chan." The pinkette yelped and ran to the table where her math books lay. She hurriedly threw them in her bag, then slipped on her shoes and ran out the door.

"Bye mama! Bye Ami!"

"Sissy's an airhead."

Once she was out the door Amu sought her chara's help.

"Ran, chara change!" A heart clip appeared in her hair and she bounded to school, her other charas struggling to keep up. Ran shouted with glee.

They got to the bottom of the hill in record time. Ran had gotten Amu there fast enough so she could talk to her friends before class started. Comments and squeals could be heard as she walked up the hill, through the gates, and into school. The pinkette may not be popular like Ikuto, but she still had a few fans from her elementary school days. She calmly made her way to her classroom to talk to her best friends Rima and Nagi.

"Rima, Nagi!" Amu ran over to her friends. "Happy Valentine's day."

"Good morning Amu-chan, happy Valentine's Day." Nagi gave her a smile and she smiled back.

"Hey Amu, um, why are you dressed like that?" Amu groaned at Rima's comment.

"I'm actually a little curious myself."

"It's all Miki's fault! I wanted to change but I didn't have time." The teen started to sulk.

"Don't worry Amu-chan, you look cute. You'll definitely catch Ikuto-kun's attention." Her face burned.

"Th-that's not what I wanted!"

"Wait, I look cute too, right?" There was a bit of a warning tone under Rima's innocent one that Amu couldn't detect. Nagi, on the other hand, had no problem detecting the hidden tone in his girlfriend's question.

"Of course Rima-chan. You always look beautiful." Rima blushed, but felt satisfied.

"Aw, Nagi, that's so sweet!" Amu squealed. "You two make such a cute couple!" Rima hugged her new bala-balance plushy to her chest in embarrassment. Amu's smile turned a little sad. "You're so lucky you have such a good boyfriend Rima." She said longingly.

"Don't give up hope Amu." Rima gave her best friend one of her rare smiles.

"Oh, Amu-chan," Said girl looked over to see Nagi smiling. "speak of the devil." Amu turned to see Ikuto-looking beautiful as ever-walk into the classroom with his hands in his pockets. A barely audible gasp escaped her lips, and her cheeks took on a light shade of pink. The boy saw her, smirked-causing the love struck teenager's blush to deepen-and made his way over to them. Rima and Nagi made their excuses and left to talk to Nagi's basketball friends at the other side of the room. Amu was left alone to face Ikuto. She was happy and upset about this at the same time.

"Morning, Amu." The pinkette felt an involuntary shiver run up her spine at the sound of his voice.

_Man, his voice is so sexy. _She sighed in her head.

"Um, good morning Ikuto. Happy Valentine's day."

"Same to you. Hey Amu, want to know why people call it V-day?"

"Um, ok sure, why?" His smirk and the suggestive look in his eyes was enough to tell her why.

"You know what, why don't I show you instead." With that comment, Amu's thoughts were confirmed and she blushed furiously.

"No way you baka hentai!" Ikuto laughed and she shivered again.

"How's my favorite strawberry-who, by the way, looks very cute-doing this morning?" Of course Amu blushed. Even though she hadn't wanted to wear the outfit in the first place, she was pleased he had noticed her change in style today.

"I'm fine, and I'm not your strawberry." The cat pouted.

"But Amu." He whined.

"No, I'm not yours."

"Meany." Our heroine rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, ok I'm mean." The bell rang and everyone sat down in their seats. Amu wondered of Nikaidou would trip when he walked in today. She shook her head.

_He's such a klutz. He really needs to pay more attention. How Sanjou-san can handle him I'll never understand._

* * *

Once her club meeting in the royal garden was over, Amu went to her locker to change her shoes so she could go home. When she opened the door there was a folded piece of notebook paper on top of her shoes.

_**Meet me on the roof**_

_**-Ikuto :3**_

"Well ok then." The puzzled girl made her way up to the roof wondering what Ikuto wanted from her.

_Does he want to tell me something? If he does then why didn't he tell me earlier?_

__When she opened the door, there was Ikuto, lying in the middle of the roof. Amu turned and shut the door behind her before approaching him. When she walked over his eyes were closed, his breathing steady. In sleep his face looked so relaxed and vulnerable. His long eyelashes nearly brushed against his cheekbones. Amu couldn't help but marvel at his beauty. He was the most gorgeous, beautiful boy she had her met. She hadn't even seen grown men as beautiful as him. Reluctantly she looked away to take out her phone and see what time it was. When she turned back his eyes were open and he was looking at her.

"You're awake."

"Do you always watch people sleep?" Amu scowled. "You should be careful; anyone else might think it was perverted."

"I was not being a pervert! What did you want to meet me for anyway?" Suddenly she uncharacteristically smirked. "Do you always sign your letters with a cat face next to your name?" Ikuto smirked in turn.

"No, only in the letters I write for you." Not able to beat Ikuto at his own game, Amu didn't say anything as a retort.

"So what did you need exactly?"

"I wanted to ask, as well as tell you something."

"Ok, what is it?" Amu would never admit it, but she was actually really nervous. What would Ikuto ask of her? And what was it that he wanted to tell? Ikuto suddenly sat up, a serious look on his face. There was an emotion in his eyes that she wasn't familiar with. Though she felt she had seen the look before in someone else's.

"Amu." She jumped a little and blushed when he said her name. Her name sounded so amazing in his voice. "You know how when I tease you sometimes you tell me to stop and ask me if there's anyone I actually like? Someone that I could tease instead?"

"Yeah."

"And you know how I never answer? That I don't even bother to try to get you off the topic?"

"You always just ignore my question." Amu grumbled.

"Well I'm ready to tell you who it is now." Her head jerked up, and she found his face was right in front of hers. Her heart sped up and a blush rose to her cheeks.

"R-really, who?" In all honesty she didn't want to hear. It would hurt too much to hear him tell her who he liked. She knew he would never like her, but hearing it said out loud is completely different from hearing it in her head. Her eyes refocused and Amu noticed Ikuto was looking straight into them. She stared back and the world started to fall away. All she could see was a deep pool of beautiful endless blue. He broke her out of her trance when he spoke again.

"It's you." She blinked, not believing what she was hearing. Had she even heard right? Her confusion must have shown, because Ikuto said it again. Although this time a little more differently, and it was a lot more mind melting. "Amu, I'm in love with you. I actually kind of have been since we first met in the park before the school year started." Amu was frozen. She couldn't think, couldn't act. The words 'I'm in love with you' echoed in her head. The, Ikuto Tsukiyomi just confessed his love. To her. She never thought this would, or could, ever happen. Yet here she was, sitting frozen with the words 'I'm in love with you' echoing around her head in his voice. "Amu?"

"I think you broke her~nya." Ikuto reached his hands out and put them on her shoulders. He shook her gently and said her name again. Surprisingly, it worked and she looked up at him.

"You-you love me?" There was obvious wonder in her voice.

"Yes Amu. What about you?" Her eyes widened.

"Oh, right! U-um, I-I-I l-love, um, y-you too." Her words were whispered she was so embarrassed. Ikuto grinned.

"Say it again." Amu looked up, her face on fire, and she gulped.

"Um, I l-love you too Ikuto." This time her voice was stronger. And she smiled afterwards in answer to his grin. "Um, so, what now?" His grin turned into a smirk, then into a regular smile. Amu was enchanted. His smile was so amazing.

"Now," Ikuto whispered huskily. He didn't finish. As he leaned in, he took hold of her cheek. But then he shifted it to the back of her neck and pulled her in. When their lips met they both felt an amazingly addictive heat course through their veins. It started off slow. Amu, of course, was timid, and Ikuto didn't want to push her. She seemed to feel more confident, and Ikuto deepened this kiss. He lightly ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she gasped in surprise. Once her mouth opened his tongue darted inside and started to explore her mouth. Hesitantly, Amu started to do the same. They fell into a type of rhythm when the pinkette got the hang of it. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other. By this point Amu had climbed onto Ikuto's lap and wrapped her legs around his torso. She had her hands tangled in his silky hair and his in hers. Amu let out a moan and Ikuto kissed her with even more fervor somehow. They broke apart to catch more air, and Ikuto went right for Amu's neck. He kissed it and she moaned more. When he bit her neck she gasped in pleasure and took his face in her hands and jammed her lips back onto his. Their bodies moved in sync as their lips crashed and their tongues battled each other. Eventually Ikuto had Amu on the ground, lying on top of her, a knee between her legs. Just as she slipped her hands under his shirt, Amu's phone rang. At first they ignored it, and Amu continued to drag her hands up Ikuto's back, moving his shirt with them. But finally they got annoyed with the insistent ringing and untangled themselves from each other. Ikuto lifted her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her stomach as Amu answered her phone. He kissed her neck softly and Amu had to do everything she could to keep herself under control as the person on the other side started talking.

* * *

Kay! Hope you liked it!

I don't own the Shugo Chara! characters in this story but I do own the one-shot plotline

Let me know what you think :3

Happy Valentine's Day!

cough-Singles Appreciation Day-cough


End file.
